don't want no easy love
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: austin and ally are finally together but aren't that typical, fairy tale couple. that kind of stuff only exists in tv and movies. / in which austin and ally go through things normal couples do. auslly one-shot


They somehow managed to make it through thick and thin. Together. He finally willed up enough courage to ask her out; as if she was going to say no. Then within a couple of months they were moving in together. Others would say they were moving too fast but their friends and family understood.

Austin and Ally knew each other long enough that they were ready for this bigger step. Sure they had problems but that was normal. They weren't that typical, fairy tale, couple. That kind of stuff only existed on TV and movies.

* * *

><p><em>i. bickering<em>

"How could you not tell me?" the brunette screamed as if she couldn't be heard. But she was actually so loud that the whole complex could hear her.

"Ally, I've told you. I didn't want to make you feel as if I don't need you! I just wanted to experiment with other people, other songs!" Austin shouted back now getting tired of all the fighting.

Of course Austin being Austin met with another songwriter a second time saying that he wanted to "experience new things". But Ally thought that was a bunch of crap. If he wanted to have more experiences couldn't he just buy a new car or find more ways to have "special times" with her? This was more than a midlife crisis.

"Am I not good enough to be your songwriter? Am I not cool enough to be with you anymore?" Ally said with the cold, wet tears trailing down her face one by one.

Noticing the tears coming down her face Austin's frustrated face softened and felt sympathetic. He promised to never be the cause of her tears, unless they were tears of joy. But there she was crying tears that were haunting him. They were practically calling his name being he was the cause of them.

He suddenly understood why she was crying. It wasn't the fact that he collaborated with another songwriter or the fact that it was a girl. It was her feeling as if this was the beginning of him getting bored of her. She was in fear that he would leave her.

"What's your biggest fear?" Austin asked.

"I fear that everything and everyone I love will one day leave me. To the point where I have nothing left and am all alone."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's happening."

"What? I don't understand. Everyone you love is still here and will always be here for you."

"Not everything good in life stays Austin. Just like how Dallas broke up with me. Like how Owen flew away some how. Like how my mom eventually went back to Africa. Or like how you scared Elliot aw-"

"Okay Ally! I think I get it now." Austin said in a quick tone not wanting to hear anymore.

The next thing Austin did shocked Ally. He pulled her by the waist and hugged her. And he didn't dare let go, afraid that maybe if he did that she would disappear.

"Ally you know I'm not going anywhere right?" Austin spoke in a soft voice as he felt Ally slowly nodding beneath him, "I'm not going to let go yet. Not now, not ever."

"Austin I'm not sure how I'm ever going to make those pancakes you love so much if you never let me go."

_ii. sharing_

"What's mine is yours and what's you is mine." That saying wasn't know in their apartment. They tended to fight like little children. Their ways of thinking were "first come, first serve". It had become a daily routine in their lives.

"Austin either give me more of this blanket or I will personally push you off this bed," an annoyed brunette crankily ordered.

"Please. You have like five more inches of it than I do!" the blonde protested like the five year child people said he acted like. That is how this argument about a blanket started.

It ended with the blanket splitting in half and the "loving" couple on either side of their bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the bathroom first!" one shouted running down the hall.<p>

"I don't think so!" the other shouted trailing not so far behind the other.

But he knew what to do to catch her off guard. After all, they had been friends longer than most and are dating.

As she started to close the door it was suddenly blocked by a foot. The foot belonged to her boyfriend.

"So I was thinking instead of fighting about who gets the bathroom first, why don't we just save time and water by taking a shower together?" the blonde boyfriend smirked all while secretly reopening the door.

"Austin! That's gross!" the girl screamed reprimanding her perverted boyfriend.

"Fine. If you don't like my idea you can just take a shower outside."

"What are yo-"

Before she knew it, Ally was pushed out the door. She started banging on the door but it didn't work. Because she could distinctly hear the sound of the shower running.

"Austin!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Als! Just let me take a peek!"<p>

"No"

"But why not?"

"Because I said so."

All Austin wanted was to be able to look inside Ally's most prized possession: her book. But Ally being as stubborn as she is wouldn't give in to his pleading. This was to be the first battle he wouldn't win.

"But sharing is caring"

"Fine I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" Austin asked suspiciously knowing that it sounded to good to be true.

"If you give me one of your pancakes right now, I'll give you my songbook to look at while I'm eating it."

"I don't know. Maybe. You know what fine." He had made up his mind.

He had placed the pancake in her plate and she had placed the songbook in his hands. He watched as she sliced a piece of the fluffy, delicious pancake and was just about to place it in her mouth to eat when…

"Wait! I change my mind. You can have the book back." Austin screamed taking the fork and eating the piece on the fork.

Ally sat there with a smirk on her face. Austin wasn't the only one who knew how to mind-play the other.

_iii. over-protectiveness_

Ally was a clumsy girl. That was no secret to everyone in the world. So when she tripped over nothing and managed to break her right arm in about five different places, it was no surprise. But what was a surprise, **to Ally**, was how her boyfriend suddenly became her personal doctor at home.

They had just gotten home from the hospital. Ally with a cast on her arm and Austin with a tired look on his face. Could you blame him? It was only 4 am. Ally was about a quarter the way up the many stairs that led up to their apartment when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Ally. Als. Allyson. Wa-wait up" Austin pleaded on the bottom of the stairs obviously more tired than he looked.

"What's wrong Austin?" Ally said exasperated almost at the top of the stairs.

"You can't walk on the stairs you're injured. Here let me help you."

"Austin, I don't know if you realize this. But-" she looking up and down the stairs, "I'm already almost at the top so it's okay. I don't need your help. Anyway I broke my arm not my foot."

Being tired most likely made him not listen to her even more than usual because Ally stood there almost at the top of the stairs. Austin very, very, very slowly made his way up them before stopping right in front of Ally.

"Ah! What are you doing? I told you. You don't need to help me. Broken arm, not a broken foot."

"And I told you that you're injured and shouldn't be walking on your feet at all."

Austin carried Ally bridal style up the rest of the stairs and into their room. He then laid her on their bed and rested right next to her.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me! I told you I'm fine and that I can take care of myself! Why would you not listen to me? What if your tiredness caused us to fall and break my other arm?" Ally yelled angrily at Austin.

But all that was heard after was the sound of snoring. She cuddled next to him in bed.

"I'll just yell at him tomorrow." Ally thought the feeling of sleepiness overwhelming her before she felt her eyes close.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Oh man! I thought I was quiet enough," Ally thought in shock that her plan had failed.

It has been a few days but that seemed to be enough to be able to drive her to the point of insanity. Austin had not left her side for a second to even breathe by herself. Ever since she broke her arm everything she did was supervised by her boyfriend.

"I was just thinking about getting up and making some breakfast for us. I thought since you've been taking such good care of me that I could thank you." Ally said sincerely.

"No. No. No. Your on strict bed rest. So get to the bed resting so that you'll heal." Austin protested trying to get his girlfriend back to bed. This time it wasn't even for his perverted pleasures.

"It wasn't even the doctor who put me on bed rest. You did!"

"But that doesn't mean you aren't an injured soul! You need healing"

"For the last time. I broke my arm not my feet." Ally told him slowly hoping it would get through his thick skull.

"Come on Ally. I've been staying home from work to care for you. Can you at least try to cooperate with me?" Austin pleaded knowingly.

"No! Why have you been making me stay in my room? Did you break that vase that I told you not to? Did buy something that you shouldn't have? Did you and Dez buy that zebra maker? Because I won't hesitate to smack you if you did."

"That's not even close."

"Then what is it? Just tell me so that we can move on and I can make us some pancakes."

"Well, I do like pancakes." Ally chuckled at this.

"It's just that I wasn't there to protect you when you broke your arm. So I just want to be there for you so that it never happens to you again."

"At least not happening without me fighting my life to save you first." He added as Ally swooned at his sweet words.

_iiii. jealousy_

Ally was a firing, ticking time bomb. She was very close to blowing up in a few seconds. It was all Austin's fault, in her opinion.

"She was not! I think you might, possibly overthinking this Ally"

"She was! And you were totally into it and letting her right in front of me!" Ally screamed at Austin.

Maybe she was a little jealous but that didn't mean what she was saying wasn't true in her eyes. So Austin and Ally were making their way back to their apartment after an amazing date together. When their neighbor, Amber, came up to them. This is how it all began.

"Hey Austin!" Amber greeted happily ignoring Ally's presence.

"Hi Amber. What's going on?" Austin answered back which shocked Ally.

"Oh nothing. Anyway I'm having a party and was wondering if you wanted to come?" Amber asked with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"I'm not sure. But I'll be there if I can." Was Austin asking for trouble? It seemed as if he was.

"Ok well I'll see you later!" They said their goodbyes and Amber made sure not forgetting to "accidentally" bumping into Ally's shoulder rudely.

"Well since you're going to be late from 'Amber's Party' you can sleep on the couch so you don't disturb me." Ally angrily said handing Austin a blanket and pillows.

She then walked into their bedroom making sure to slam the door making a loud _bang! _Austin flinched at the loud noise realizing that he done wrong.

Austin dropped the blanket and pillows onto the floor. He walked towards their bedroom before stopping at the door. He was contemplating the choices in his head. "_Do I go in or do I knock first_?" He decided and knocked. She let him in, in a matter of seconds. This shocked him since she was mad at him a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm sorry" They both said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry. I was just jealous over nothing and had no reason to be." Ally apologized because while in their room she realized that she was wrong.

"No Ally I'm sorry. I didn't know she was flirting with me and that it was making you uncomfortable." Austin apologized feeling better knowing Ally wasn't mad anymore.

That night Austin didn't go to Amber's party nor he sleep on the couch. Instead they both sat in their bed cuddling and whispering sweet things into each other's ears.

_iiiii. parents _

The week after Austin and Ally first moved in together Austin's parents felt the need to stay in their new apartment. Of course, they didn't hesitate and said agreed.

But no one could see the things that were happen next.

* * *

><p>Closeness. Lips. Austin. Ally. Those were the things to describe what was happening in their room right now.<p>

"We shouldn't be doing this. Your parents are right in the living room." Ally moaned with the feeling of Austin nipping at her neck.

"Do you really want to stop?" Austin asked sucking at her sweet spot. Ally only moaned in response which made Austin smirk.

"Hey guys, how do you work your fancy, modern day microwave?" Austin's dad asked walking in on the couple's intimate moment.

"Uh. It's not what it looks like?" Austin tried saying to help the situation. But all it got him was a smack on the arm from Ally.

"I'm going to walk out this door and pretend this never happened." Austin's dad said as he started walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Austin's dad told Austin's mom about the incident. Then gossiped about it to Ally's mom who told Ally's dad. He was mad. There was only one solution in his mind.<p>

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing here?" Ally was surprised to see her parents because they usually never visit.

"We're to supervis- I mean visit you guys!" Ally's dad said as Ally gave him a suspicious look.

The next couple days were like a dreaming of your worst nightmare and never waking up. Austin and Ally were never left alone in a room. If they ever were, Ally's dad would appear out of nowhere to accompany them.

"Disconnect the lips! Adult coming into the room!" Ally's dad voice rang through the room.

Austin and Ally sighed as another one of their moments was ruined by her father.

"Dad not to be rude but when are you and mom going back home?"

"As soon as I know Austin can be trusted to be with you."

"Well, sir, not to be rude but how can you really know if you don't give me the chance to actually live with her. Wake up to her. Just be with her everyday alone in our apartment?" Austin asked shocking everyone in the room.

"Yeah, what he said" Ally said proud of her boyfriend at the moment.

_iiiiii. love_

This is probably the stage that kept them together through all of the crazy things they've been through. And their love was obviously big and strong enough if they were still together.

* * *

><p>Austin was not known for being a man with smooth words. But there were very few times where he would say things that actually clever.<p>

"I can't believe those people! Their such idiots that they wouldn't know they difference between a cat and dog." Ally insulted as she walked through the door.

"Tough day?" Austin asked as he watched her walk and sit onto their couch.

"Yes. I just need a second to relax."

"Take all the time you need." Austin whispered giving her a little massage on her shoulders.

Ally was sitting there with her eyes closed in pure bliss when she heard Austin whisper right next to her ear.

"I love you so much. I used to think I had everything I ever needed. But I now know that I really do. You make my life feel whole. I feel like there really is no way I can make it without you"

"You always seem to know exactly what to say." Ally smiled as she opened her eyes to give Austin a kiss.

/

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin & Ally and Disney Channel.

**a/n**: so i was looking through my "personal" tag on tumblr and found this one shot. so i fixed mistakes and decided to post it here since i never did.

i hope you liked it!


End file.
